


fast asleep

by sentimentalstardust



Series: sleepy kisses [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ethan acts drunk when he's asleep, M/M, Mark is strong, Mild Language, Pining, Sleepy Ethan Nestor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and ethan is adorable, hozier was playing in the background and it shows, i wrote this in the car while half-asleep, mark is a softie, this is incredibly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalstardust/pseuds/sentimentalstardust
Summary: ethan falls asleep in the car and mark carries him inside. that's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: sleepy kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957582
Comments: 20
Kudos: 291





	fast asleep

Mark had always admired people who were able to fall asleep in the car, because that was one of the few things he was positive he couldn't do. Which was the reason he would never be able to go on a road trip.

Ethan wasn't like him in that regard. The guy could sleep just about _anywhere_ , including Mark's passenger seat.

The younger man was fast asleep, cheek smooshed up against the window, mouth slightly agape, and Mark's heart surged with a sudden rush of affection, paired with the urge to gently put his hand on Ethan's thigh. He would have been lying if he said he hadn't thought about doing that a lot. Every time they were in the car together, in fact.

And for some reason, Ethan was especially irresistible right now. Unaware that Mark was sneaking little glances at him, he wasn't trying to look good for anyone. He was perfect by chance. Illuminated by the streetlights they passed, Mark could have sworn he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Make was almost disappointed when he first pulled into Ethan's street and then his driveway. Giving in to the temptation, he patted Ethan's knee. "Alright, sleeping beauty. Time to wake up, you're home."

Ethan woke with a breath and rubbed his eyes. "Already ...? How long was I asleep?" His words slurred together and he was squinting slightly, his eyelids too heavy to be lifted fully.

"About half an hour. C'mon, time to get into your proper bed." He reached over to open the car door for Ethan. Whether that was out of politeness or to catch a whiff of Ethan's shampoo, he didn't know. Was that creepy? Fuck. Yeah, it definitely was.

But Ethan didn't make a single move and instead looked at Mark pleadingly. "Carry me inside? Please? I'm waaaay too sleepy. I could fall down the stairs and break my neck."

"You're a lazy piece of shit is what you are," Mark laughed before getting out of the car and walking around it. He normally wasn't overly gentle with Ethan — he knew he hated being treated like a raw egg — but this time, he picked the smaller man up very carefully, keeping him in a sort of delicate baby hold.

With Ethan clinging to him like a koala clung to its favorite tree branch, Mark walked up to the front steps, struggled to unlock the door for a moment and then finally made his way inside. In his head, he had to keep reminding himself that this was a complete normal and straight thing to do and to not think too much about the way Ethan held on to him and nuzzled his neck.

Careful not to make too much noise so as to not wake Kathryn, Mark snuck upstairs. Which proved a little hard, because Spencer seemed to have heard the door and had ran out of Kathryn's room to greet them.

"Spence, please, you're gonna make me drop Ethan," Mark chuckled softly as he pushed open the door to Ethan's room.

Half-asleep once again, Ethan grumbled something that sounded like, "Spence, hi buddy," into Mark's neck. Oh fuck. Was it even legal to be this adorable? Which was a question that applied to both Spencer and his owner, who — despite being softly placed on his bed — continued to hold on to Mark with all his sleep-drunken might.

"'m not lettin' you go without a kiss g'night," he giggled and Mark had serious difficulties trying to find out whether he was joking or not. But, joke or not, he gave in to Ethan's demand and pressed his lips against his cheek, a soft and sweet brush that brought a smile to both of their faces.

"Sleep well, Eef," he murmured. "And dream of me."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first time writing crankiplier and i hope i did these two lovable idiots justice.  
> to be honest, this kind of inspired me, so i might write a sequel of sorts. but we'll see.
> 
> EDIT: this work is now part of a series of drabbles called "sleepy kisses". you can find all parts on my account.


End file.
